The present disclosures relate to gesture detection in recorded images. More specifically, the present disclosures discuss efficient methods and apparatuses for improving the speed, accuracy, and resources consumed when detecting gestures in a first image and a sequence of images. A number of techniques are known in the art for detecting gestures, such as hand poses, arm motions, and the like. However, many may rely on high performance processors that may be found only in large, power consuming machines. Gesture detection methods may not be very efficient, making such methods difficult for use in smaller mobile devices, and/or for use in constant, real-time image recording. It is desirable then to implement gesture detection methods that are less time-consuming and more power efficient.